


Pale Blue Eyes and Thick Thighs

by shuppet44



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, Is it obvious i am so shit at titles??, Lingerie, Lots of Vitya, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Yuuri, Vitya is a tease who likes it rough, Yuuri is such a dom when he flips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/pseuds/shuppet44
Summary: When Yuuri comes home to find Viktor dressed up in pretty blue lingerie and teasing the hell out of him, Yuuri snaps and punishes Viktor in the best way possible





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy, i actually wrote this weeks ago but never got around to posting, so enjoy! I apologize for my shit attempt at a title!

Viktor faced the full size mirror, smirking softly at his reflection. He looked _good_ , very good in this new set of lingerie. He twirled, letting the skirt flair out around his thick thighs and slipped on the high heels he bought for the occasion. 

“Viktor? I'm back from the store! Where did you go?” Yuuri called, shutting the door with a click and setting down his bags. He was surprised that Viktor hadn't come running to see him, normally the Russian was tackling him down after a day of being apart. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri checked the living room and found nothing, aside from a sleepy Maccachin who was lazing in the sun. 

“I'm in the bedroom!” Viktor finally shouted, taking a seat on the bed where he knew Yuuri would be able to see him perfectly. Yuuri followed Viktor's voice, pushing open the door and letting out a squeak when he saw what was inside. His cheeks flushed red at the sight of Viktor, clad in pale blue lace. It was a two-piece babydoll set with a sheer skirt and panties that hid nothing, especially as Viktor stood up and walked towards Yuuri. He shut the door and pinned Yuuri to it by his wrists, smirking softly. 

“Well? How do I look?” Viktor teased, thumbing at Yuuri's bottom lip gently. 

“V-very... very good...” Yuuri stuttered out, swallowing hard as he tried to ignore the fact that Viktor was so very, very close. 

“V-Viktor I have g-groceries out there, the ice cream w-will melt...” 

“Mmm, we can worry about that later, for now, im worried about _this_.” Viktor switched to pinning Yuuri's wrists with one hand while the other trailed down his front, tugging at his button down before moving lower. Yuuri couldn't help the moan that escaped him when Viktor started palming his cock, already swollen. 

“W-well... I guess it can wait... you look so good, Vitya, I love how the lace looks on your body...” In half a second, Yuuri was being picked up and tossed on the bed, Viktor following soon after. He straddled Yuuri, bulge very evident in his panties as he ground down against Yuuri's crotch. 

“V-Viktor... are you going to t-tease me this whole time?” 

“Mmm... maybe~ I wanna take my time with you, Yuuri, make you beg for me.” Viktor wanted to spur Yuuri on until he snapped, wanted to push the ravenette to his breaking point. Yuuri just blushed and laid back against the pillows, fingering the strap on Viktor's shoulder and letting it snap back. 

“Where did you even get this? It's beautiful... It matches your eyes, too.” Viktor smiled and nosed at Yuuri's neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“I saw it when I was shopping the other day, I had a feeling you would like it. I bought you a little something, too, but we can play with that later. Now, though, I have a few little ideas of my own.” Viktor started sucking and kissing Yuuri's sensitive neck, leave hickeys in his wake. Yuuri was squirming and moaning, cock swelling in his pants already. Viktor always knew exactly where to touch, where to kiss or bite or suck. It drove him crazy, had him melting into the sheets within minutes and this was no exception. Yuuri could feel the fabric of Viktor's soft lingerie against him, only adding another layer to his excitement. A harsh suck to the sensitive spot over his pulse had Yuuri keening, bucking against Viktor's thigh needily. Viktor moved his leg out of the way so Yuuri couldn't rut against him, making him whine softly and look up with big brown eyes. 

“Viktor... it's not fair...” 

“Oh? Well, what are you going to do about it, _Yuuri~_?” Viktor purred, dragging a finger over Yuuri's collarbone slowly, feeling the way his skin tensed under him so easily. Viktor loved it, loved the way Yuuri was so affected by him, especially when he got dressed up. He decided to push it a little further, one strap hanging off his shoulder as he tugged open Yuuri's shirt, a button or two coming loose in the process. 

“H-hey! I really liked this one!” 

“But _Yuuri~_ You know how much I love seeing you without a shirt, I can't help myself when I get like this.” Viktor's voice was strong but needy as he kissed down Yuuri's chest, nipping to leave faint marks on his collarbone. Yuuri loved it, moaning and squirming, softly begging for more. His hips bucked against nothing, leaking in his pants as he scrabbled at Viktor's back. 

“P-please... o-oh god, Viktor, come on, more...” 

“If you want something, Yura, you're going to have to take it for yourself.” Viktor teased, pulling back so that Yuuri had no contact with him. Finally, Yuuri snapped, smirking as he grabbed Viktor by the shoulders and swapped their positions. The silverette was flat on his back, the sheer top of his lingerie pushed up a bit to reveal his toned stomach. Yuuri trailed his hand down Viktor's front, scratching his nails lightly into the pale skin. 

“Oh Vitya, you really are _so_ naughty. Wearing this sexy little outfit, getting me all riled up and horny, I bet you wanted me to flip on you~ You love it when I get rough, needy, possessive, love it when I fuck you. Tell me, Vitya, did you plan this little surprise for me? All so you could be taken roughly for my own pleasure.” Viktor bit his lip and nodded quickly, shivers running up his spine. He loved when Yuuri got like this, that was more than true, he loved the raw hunger in him, the dominance. Viktor called it Yuuri's 'Eros mode', the dominant side of Yuuri that took what he wanted while still giving Viktor enormous pleasure at the same time. 

“Say it, Vitya, tell the truth and ill give you a little reward.” Yuuri cooed in Viktor's ear, nipping at the shell before trailing his bites lower and lower, marking the Russian man good and well before he even thought of stopping. 

“I-I... fuck, yes, I d-did it on purpose, I wanted my Yuuri to go rough, to fuck me and punish me for being naughty.” Viktor moaned as a hand slipped into his panties, stroking his leaking cock slowly. 

“Good boy, good Vitya. Keep this up and I won't have to punish you too much. But you're still going to have to take your punishment for teasing me like that, I'm not letting you off that easy.” Yuuri's smirk only grew wider as he dug through their bedside drawer, pulling out a cock ring. Viktor swallowed hard at the sight of it, knowing he was going to be in for a hell of a night now. A soft moan slipped out as Yuuri tugged off his panties, exposing his hard cock to the cool air. But his relief was short-lived when Yuuri rolled the cock ring down to the base of his length, cutting off any attempt at orgasm.

“Y-Yuuri... when will you let me cum?” 

“When I want you to. After all, we wouldn't want your sexy little outfit to get all messy, would we? Not yet, at least.” Yuuri ran one slim finger up Viktor's cock, play with the precum that had gathered at the slit, teasing the sensitive area. Viktor whined and moaned, trying to buck his hips up into the friction only to be pushed back down by a firm hand. 

“Mmm, naughty Vitya, don't make me tie you up. I decide how much pleasure you get and when you get it, not you.” To make his point, Yuuri ground down on Viktor's thigh, cock twitching in his pants, and let out a soft mewl. Viktor blushed a little, loving the way Yuuri was using him for his own pleasure. Yuuri was merciful, though, and began to bite at Viktor's collarbone, sucking dark purple hickeys into his skin. Viktor panted, cock twitching and dripping. He had to fight the urge to buck up against Yuuri, knowing it would earn him even more punishment. Although it wasn't like he minded, Yuuri's little punishments were always fun and Viktor sometimes found himself craving them. 

“What's got you so excited down there, Vitya? You're so hard and leaking everywhere, even though you know you can't cum. I hope you have a good answer for me, I might not be too nice when it comes to your release.” Yuuri kissed at the exposed portion of Viktor's stomach, shoving up the sheer fabric to reveal even more pale skin for him to mark as he wished. 

“I-I've been such a bad boy... maybe you should do something about it,” Viktor muttered, wondering where Yuuri would go with the this. He wiggled his ass a little, quietly trying to tempt Yuuri with his body. It seemed that Yuuri caught on quite fast as he pulled back, although not before playing with Viktor's cock, a torturous pleasure.

“Oh? You're just asking to be punished, aren't you? Well, in that case, I don't think I can overlook how naughty you've been. Don't you dare cum until my cock is inside you or ill tie you to the bed with a vibrator for an hour.” Viktor knew Yuuri wasn't kidding, he had done it before and it been both the best and worst hour of Viktor's life. Yuuri motioned for Viktor to go on his hands and knees, the silverette moving happily, baring his ass for Yuuri. The younger skater got behind Viktor, a familiar position, and ran his hands down Viktor's back, just enough pressure for him to track when the long fingers made it to his ass. There was no warning before Yuuri spanked him, hard enough to sting and leave his flesh tinged pink, but not enough to make him want to stop. 

Viktor mewled as the pain traveled up his spine, a dull ache that he loved. Two more hard smacks had Viktor's cock jumping, begging for the release that he couldn't reach. “Y-Yura... p-please...” 

“What was that, Vitya? Did you want something?” Yuuri softly kissed at the red handprint on Viktor's ass, soothing the burning pain that always lingered. 

“I-I want to cum...” He moaned, shuddering when Yuuri's finger brushed over his hole. Despite his pleas, Yuuri didn't remove the cock ring, simply twisting it slowly before pushing a small button that Viktor had completely forgotten about. The ring began to vibrate intensely, making Viktor's whole body collapse on the bed as the pleasure flooded through him. 

“Oh wow, I wasn't expecting that. Does it feel good, baby? Do you want more now that your cock is being played with?” Viktor nodded weakly, finding it hard to think as the ring vibrated around him. It felt so good, making him see white and let out a string of Russian babble, but at the same time it hurt knowing he would never be able to reach that peak. 

“Yuuri... Y-Yuuri...” He panted into a pillow, a mantra that helped ground him to the real world. Yuuri just smirked and lifted Viktor's ass back into the air, digging a bottle of lube out from under the pillows and slicking up his fingers. He got on his back beneath Viktor, lapping at his cock slowly, the fabric of his top tickling his nose. Viktor let out a loud moan as Yuuri fitted one slick digit into him, pumping slowly while mouthing at the wet tip of his cock. 

“Oh god, o-oh my god, Yuuri! F-fuck, it's so good, i-i wanna-” 

“Not yet, Vitya, not til I'm inside of you. I want you to cum on my cock and only from my cock, you can wait until then.” Viktor whined and bit the pillow that he was gripping for dear life, trying to ignore the fact that not only was he being pleasure three different ways at once, but his orgasm was shut off! It was torture but in the best way, he knew that once the ring was removed it would be one of the strongest orgasms he had ever had. Soon he began speaking in pure Russian, Yuuri only catching the occasional word and moan of his name. His own cock twitched, hard and aching in his pants, and it spurred him on to stretch Viktor quicker so they could have more fun. Yuuri's tongue teased Viktor's sensitive slit, teeth just barely grazing the flesh and driving Viktor wild. 

Yuuri soon added a second finger to Viktor's needy hole, scissoring them none too lightly and stretching Viktor wide. The Russian moaned, begging loudly in his native language for release, for more, for _Yuuri_. The ravenette loved it, loved the way Viktor's words rolled off his tongue when he got like this, willing to do anything just to cum. He sucked hard at the tip of Viktor's cock, pistoning his fingers inside his lover and making sure to graze his prostate over and over. Viktor's back arched high and he screamed into the pillow, raw and unhinged. His cock twitched like mad, even more precum spilling into Yuuri's mouth as Viktor's body shook violently. When it was over, Yuuri pulled back and slipped his fingers from Viktor's twitching hole, smirking from beneath him. “Damn... That was hot, Viktor, you came dry. I didn't think you could do it, especially with the cock ring, but wow...” 

Yuuri licked his fingers and scooted out from beneath Viktor, kissing the small of his back. “You okay down there, baby? Want to stop?” 

His dominance broke for a moment, rubbing softly at the angry red flesh on Viktor's ass. Viktor lifted his head weakly and smiled, twisting to meet Yuuri's eyes. “N-no way, I want you to fuck me still. I'm fine, it was just... really intense, I've never...” 

Yuuri smiled and moved to give Viktor a tender kiss, tugging his hair softly to remind him of what they were doing. Viktor fell right back into his role of the willing submissive, kissing back needily and moaning, cock still hard and extremely sensitive after his dry orgasm, the vibrating ring almost too much for him to take. Yuuri continued the kiss, something he didn't often do when he was dominating. But he enjoyed it, loved the way Viktor's lips slid against his, so hungry for any sort of contact. Yuuri pressed his slick fingers against Viktor's swollen hole, slowly sliding three fingers into the silverette until he was as deep as possible. Viktor moaned into Yuuri's mouth, bucking his hips to get the digits where he wanted them. Precum poured from his cock onto the sheets, forming a puddle that had Yuuri smirking. He pumped his fingers inside of Viktor, slowly at first but gradually building speed and force. With every thrust Viktor moaned loudly, sucking on Yuuri's tongue and barely managing to hold himself up on shaky limbs. Yuuri easily found Viktor's sweet spot, rubbing it in circles with his middle finger. Viktor cried out, breaking the kiss, his entire body shaking as he pushed back against Yuuri's fingers. 

“O-oh, Yuuri, it h-happening again...!” Viktor buried his face in the pillow, trying his damnedest not to cum again, not yet, not with the ring cutting him off from a true orgasm. Yuuri pulled back quickly, knowing a second orgasm would likely bring Viktor down for the count longer than he would like right now. Viktor babbled in needy Russian, barely audible through the fabric. Yuuri caught a few choice words, though, like _'please, Yurachika, f-fuck me...'_. 

He grinned, adjusting himself behind Viktor and slicking his stiff cock quickly, sliding the length against Viktor's hole. The silverette bucked against it, begging for Yuuri to hurry up as his cock poured precum all over the bed. Yuuri reached around and gripped the base of Viktor's cock, slowly sliding off the cock ring as he pushed past the ring of muscle at the silverette.'s entrance. When he was fully seated he let the cock ring fall away completely, Viktor letting out a loud scream into his pillow. He was content to stay this way, ass high in the air as Yuuri began to pound into him.

It began slow but rough, Yuuri letting Viktor adjust briefly before fucking into him. The bed jolted with every thrust, smacking noisily against the wall. Viktor whined and mewled, lifting his head for a moment to twist and glance at Yuuri. “C-can I cum? Fuck, p-please Yuuri... I want to so badly, i-i can't...” 

“Go ahead, Vitya, I want t-to see it, I want to see you cum all over the place from just my cock.” Yuuri slurred out, picking up the pace and gripping Viktor's hips tightly, bound to leave bruises later. Viktor met every thrust with a broken moan or cry, pushing back against Yuuri. Within a minute he was close to the edge, tears slipping down his cheeks from the pleasure. Viktor moved to touch his cock, needing one more push to cum the way he wanted to, but Yuuri smacked his hand away, fucking into him hard and fast, making sure he hit that special little spot inside him. 

“No touching yourself, you'll cum from my cock and my cock alone,” Yuuri growled, ramming his cock against Viktor's prostate over and over, practically demanding Viktor cum right then and there. Viktor was happy to comply, orgasm hitting him hard. He sobbed into the pillow, back arching high into the air as his hips twitched, cum squirting from his cock. Yuuri watched with a moan as Viktor's insides squeezed around him, a few more thrusts sending him over the edge as well. He filled Viktor to the rim, moaning and panting until finally, he slipped out, collapsing beside Viktor, who's legs had finally given out. Viktor let out a whine, nuzzling Yuuri's neck in a silent plea for intimacy. Yuuri smiled and kissed Viktor's cheek, pulling him close.

“You okay? I know I went a little rough there.” 

“Mmm, I'm fine Yuuri, it was amazing. I wanted you to fuck me hard and it looks like it worked.” Yuuri blushed and hid his face in Viktor's shoulder, taking in the scent of sex from his fiance's skin. Viktor giggled, rolling over to hug Yuuri easier. The ravenette squirmed away, though, when he found that Viktor's front was covered in sticky cum and now so was he. 

“Augh! Okay, we really need to shower, Viktor, this is disgusting.” Viktor smirked evilly and hugged Yuuri to him with a death grip, squirming around. 

“Ah! Viktor, ew, quit that! Gah, I'm covered in your cum now, you little shit!” Yuuri tried to get away but Viktor was too strong, keeping Yuuri stuck to him. He laughed, rolling so Yuuri was trapped under him. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri whined, letting his head fall back, resigned to his sticky fate. Finally, the Russian pulled back, giggling as he moved off of Yuuri and onto his back. 

“I love you so much, Yurachka.” 

“I love you too, Vitya, you little tease.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, comments make me happy!


End file.
